Toryl Republic
The Toryl Republic, also known simply as Toryl is a republic located in the southwestern portion of the continent of Sphaera. It is bordered by Faynir in the north, and the Conclave of Kergen, the Huon League, and Dussarit in the east. Toryl encompasses most of western Sphaera, including the hundreds of islands surrounding the nation's primary peninsula and and the west coastline of the Dussarit Peninsula. The Toryl Republic has been highly expansionist, sweeping over various local tribes and dealing with regional powers for more land. The republic is well known for its sexy lady soldiers. Etymology Geography The republic’s heartland is a large crescent of lightly rolling hills and stretches of fertile farmland, curving along the edge of the sea. Along the spine of the crescent runs a range of shallow mountains. From the Pyrrityl Mountains run numerous rivers which feed the plains and hills of the crescent. To the south lies the sea. Toryl, the capital and largest city of the republic lies in a large bay on the eastern side of the crescent. Toryl has since expanded greatly, having over-run both local tribal groups, then expanded over the northern lands of Galyr, then eventually expanded east, first over the southern city states of So'raan speakers, then through political maneuvering gaining the western coast of the Dussarit Peninsula. History Toryl are believed to have originally be a So'raan diaspora who became assimilated and adopted the local customs. Theory disputes specifics, whether the tribes they encountered were matriarchal or if female soldiers were in fact a So'raan invention spurred on by desperation and necessity which simply proved effective enough to be preserved in peace time. Ultimately, Toryl adopted the language of these tribes while keeping a respect for the old So'raan tongue while expanding slowly, before eventually uniting these tribes and driving north, fermenting their position as a mighty republic. Government Men are seen as rational scholars who may allow a city to prosper, while women are seen as wild and emotion with a deep abiding fury that precludes them from the reason necessary for philosophy or city management but make them well suited both for war and its undertaking. Because of this, Toryl is ruled under a female war leader and a male domestic leader. The government itself is sort of republic, with these two leaders elected in each city and in turn reporting to a higher regional senate appointed by the leaders of the republic itself who elected by the vote of these local leaders. Administrative Areas Soraenyl, Toryr, Toryl Oen, Sorit, Loeryr, Galyr. Classes There are four levels or citizenship based on civil and military service, ethnicity, and the status of one’s parents. The ranks are as follows: Rynd- The lowest level, essentially less than a person. Most non-ethnic Toryls and foreigners are placed into this category at birth. Employment for these citizens is very low-level and generally demeaning. Commonly they are found as servants, beggars, or similar occupations. Less than 20% of population, possess few rights, almost no protection against higher classes. Etruyl - The standard level of citizenship, native Toryls are born into this rank, as are the children of higher-ranking classes. This class makes up around 50% of the population, and are given standard rights. A rynd may become an etruyl through military service as an auxiliary. Employment ranges from farmers to mercenaries to merchants, and everything in between. They may be dirt poor or wealthy. Untor - The second “standard” class, the untyr make up around 35% of the republic. One cannot be born into the Untyr, instead one must climb from an Etruyl through military service, priesthood, or some other service to the Republic. Most respected members of the Republic’s communities belong to this class. Unlike other classes, they have voting rights. Cyric - The “ruling” class, the cyric are the elected officials of the Republic. Whether one is a mayor of a small hamlet or a Senator, all elected citizens are cyrics. One cannot be born into the cyrics, only an untyr that run for office can become a cyric. They have direct voting in higher matters of state, although most policy is decided by a select few elected cyrics. Economy Military Women make up the largest part of the army, though ultimately it is men who serve as line infantry, while the rest of the army is constituted largely by women, in particular the cavalry and auxiliary. In Toryl the men in the military are called Shield Bearers (Lugyl-Pyror) and are seen as the anvil against which the largely female auxiliary, cavalry and officers will collapse the enemy into. Toryl gained a great deal of advantage using these tactics as it gave many of the largely patriarchal societies in the area great deal of difficulty discerning combatants from non-combatants. Further, the heavy use of archery, auxiliary lines and cavalry held a strong advantage over other more conventional tactics of the southern So'raan of the time which relied heavily on the main line or the Galyr in the north, which relied on slower and lighter skirmishers that could be more easily herded. Infrastructure Culture Language Toryl itself has been largely standardized and is the only official language of the empire. Known for a very heavy system of conjugation and a flowing feel due to the relative rarity of stops. Other major dialects include the heavily Torylized Fén-related dialect spoken by the people of Galyr, a handful of So'raan dialects which have become popular for scholars in the far east of the empire and finally, Dussarit tongue is spoken among emigrant pockets and travelers which arrived in Toryl lands. Tribal groups should be bound by a single language but might have a lot of dialects. Religion Toryl religion is a dualistic one, noted among scholars for a partial similarity between their patron deity with the So'raan (and leading some to declare common ancestry on this ground); Selug: The god of the day, the sun, civilization, cities, agriculture, masonry, writing, philosophy, and masculinity. He is portrayed as a smiling bald man with golden skin and eyes, always holding a book, a quill, or a trowel, and is always clad in soft golden robes. However the significant divergence from the Huon League is that the Toryl also celebrate a matron deity; Pyris: The goddess of war, death, destruction, vengeance, protection, weather, animals, childbirth, tactics, and the sea. She is portrayed as a raven haired beauty with blood-red wings, holding a sword, axe, or other weapon in her sharp talons. She is always clad in black leather armor. There are numerous other minor gods in the region, which are respected. The Toryl also take a syncretic approach, viewing other cultures as worshiping aspects of these gods (and sometimes Selug and Pyris) but occasionally being mistaken on their nature. Demographics Category:Nation Category:Location Category:Toryl Republic